O Destino Quis Assim
by Miss Elyon
Summary: Hagome é uma jovem da alta sociedade de Londres que quando criança viu sua mãe sendo estrupada e logo depois ela morre agora hagome busca vingança, só não esperava o destino. leiam e comentem Plese!
1. Chapter 1

Fic- anime- inuyasha O Destino Quis Assim - romance/general

" Se no passado eu te amei, Se no presente te reencontrei e Se no futuro eu ainda continuarei a te amar,

só o nosso destino dirá"

Cap.I- Noite de terror!

**Londres-1857**

Kagome Hhigurashi era uma jovem japonesa de 8 anos que morava em Londres, Inglaterra com sua mãe, Leonnine, que era inglesa e seu pai era japonês. Seu pai falecera no outono passado, assassinado. Até que um dia...

Era uma noite fria na cidade de Londres, o vento frio ressoava sua magnitude trazendo consigo nas sombras a face de um homem louco em possuir uma bela mulher. Ele estava completamente obssecado pelo desejo de ter Leonnine a todo custo. Ele era um yokai que tinha o poder de se transformar em qualquer pessoa e naquela noite tomou a forma de um homem que no passadoteve e ainda tem uma grande paixão por Leonnine.

Dentro da casa leonnine e kagome estavam em cômodos diferentes, em quanto a filha estava com os três criados, Suzako, Kaishimaru, Shintaf. que juram proteger as senhoras da casa quando o patrão falecera nacozinha , a mãe estava em seus aposentos inquieta desde esta manhã.

" Ele chegará em breve e hoje não mais enxergarei a luz do dia- pensando Leonnine- pois morrerei nas mãos daquele que matou meu marido!".

Leonnine era uma sacerdotisa e tinha o Dom de prever acontecimentos antes que acontececem, ela tinha certeza de que ''ele''não desistiria até conseguir o que queria, ou seja, possui-la.

ABRAM ESTÁ PORTA!- disse ele- LEONNINE! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTA AÍ!

Dentro da casa...

Os criados que estavam na cozinha junto a pequena kagome ouviram os gritos que viam de fora.Suzako foi até a porta seguido por kagome que ao abri-la viram um homem alto,com cabelos pratiados, olhos cor-de-mel, marcas rochas no rosto. Sua expressãodeixou kagome com poucode medo que continha um sorriso malicioso, nisso ela começa a rezar ajuelhada ao pé da escada na esperança que ele fosse em bora, o que não ocorreu...

O senhor não sabe quehoras são?- disse a suzako.- a caso não saiba isso não horas de seter visita por isso, boa noite!- dissefechando a porta que fora impedida por um chute levandosuzako e a porta ao chão.

Não estou aki para te ouvir velho!-disse ele

Ao dizer estas palavras Leonnine aparecera com uma espressão de puro odio nos olhos.

Vejo que, não tenseducação!- disse leonnine

Me desculpe, minha senhora mais vim trtar de negocios- disse ele.

suba e falaremos desses negocios- disse leonnine

Ao suibrem, até seus aposentos ele trancou a porta atrás de si, aproximando-se de leonnine que estava de costas paraele,possuia nas mãosuma agulha de tricor .Ele notou o que ela iria fazer e numa velocidade incrivel se materealisou em sua frente segurando seu pescosso.

Seu canalha!- disse enquanto ele a segurava pelo pescoso e retirando suas vestes.

Toda aquela luta em resistir aquele ato violento fora inutil ela só tinha forças só para ver mais uma vez o rosto de sua filha. Nas escadas kagome estava de juelhos pedindo para que ele fosse embora. Ele desceu as escadas com um sorriso satisfatorio no rosto, que ao encontrar os olhos azuis da pequena manchados de lagrimas fez um pequeno toqe em seus cabelos negros.

Ele parte dando uma grande gargalhada espalhatosa, o quedeixa ela pertubada. Ela corre e encontra a mãe estirada sobre a cama suas roupas haviam sido rasgadas, seu rostoestava marcado de tapas e socos, sangue e mais sangue saira de sua cintura. Ao ver a filha ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

mamãe eu juro que vc vai ter sua vingança! eu vou encontr-lo e quando o encontrar vou fazer ele desejar jamais ter nascido!

kagome... use a jóia que... seu...pai...me deu e mantenha... sempre-a com vc- dizendo isto ela fecha os olhos e nunca a amais irar enxergar a luz do dia...

Aquele dia jamais se apagara kagome e ela jamais desistirar de procurar o assacino de sua mãe!

**00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

**Hi! otakus espero que tenham gostado do Cap.I da minha primeirafic e arguadem pois já estarei enviando o segundo!**

**kissu...**

**Elyon **


	2. Chapter 2

O Destino Quis Assim 

Cap.2 - Os espíritos da noite e o reencontro

Passaram-se 10 anos e Kagome tornou-se uma bela jovem, muito disputada pelos nobres da cidade. Era uma tarde, como outra qualquer, pessoas nas ruas falando da vida dos outros e outras coisas... Mas para Kagome esse dia lhe trazia tristezas. Hoje completara 10 anos que sua mãe Leoninne fora morta naquele ato violento.

Ela entra em uma loja de flores, na esperança de alegrar a terra onde sua mãe esta enterrada.

Bom Dia senhorita Higurashi!- disse o florista- às mesma de sempre, eu presumo?

- Sim, senhor Jonh- disse Kagome- Rosas vermelhas... eram as favoritas de minha mãe.

Ao dizer essa ultima frase, o velho florista lhe entregou um grande buquê de rosas vermelhas como sangue perdido naquele dia...

Flash Black

" Kagome... use a jóia.. que... seu... pai me ... deu..."

" Mamãe! Não me deixe!"

"Eu nunca vou deixar você... lembre-se disso... pois vc... precisará um dia...

Leoninne, mal conseguia falar, mais criou forças para recitar " A Ultima Alma"

_Das profundezas da água,_

_Do fogo , da terra e do ar_

_A energia se criara e _

_Uma nova estrela mostrará a sua luz_

_A ultima alma ao ser destruída _

_Não desaparecerá..._

_Um manto negro a cobrirá e assim ficará_

_Até o dia em que a luz dos elementos_

_Mostrar... seus... poderes..._

_Com o poder da ..._

Leoninnenão teve forças para dizer a ultima palavra que era a chave para derrotar o mal que tirou a sua vida ...

Fim do Flash Black

Ao acordar do transe que estava, não disse nada e saiu com o rosto cheio de lágrimas

- Pobre menina! - disse o senhor Jonh dirigindo-se a seu filho Jimenji - Perdeu a mãe logo no dia de seu aniversário, acho que essa data se tornou um dia de lágrimas para ela.

Mal disse e Jimenji saiu correndo em disparada atrás de Kagome. Ele nutria sentimentos pela jovem desde que eram apenas crianças. Ele lembrava que ela era sempre sorridente e que agora não mostrava seu sorriso desde que sua mãe falecera...

Senhorita Kagome! Senhorita Kagome! - disse Jimenji- Espere por Favor!

Ao ouvir a voz do amigo, Kagome parou e virou-se para trás, vendo o amigo ofegante que correra quase 2 quarteirões inteiros atrás dela...

-Jimenji? Você está bem? - disse Kagome- Por que vc correu dois quarteirões atrás de min?

A senhorita... esqueceu... a sua ... bolça- disse ele ainda ofegante

-obrigada...Jimenji- disse isso demonstrando um sorriso meio fechado mais que parecia estar demonstrando um sincero agradecimento.

Ela virou-se e voltou a seguir seu caminho, enquanto o jovem ainda não acreditara no que vira

- Ela sorrio para Min?

** o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ela se dirigia a um lugar onde morte dominava, onde os gritos dos fantasmas eram sempre escutados. Ao entrar naquele lugar, pressentiu um calafrio na espinha, como se algo a chamasse...

Ela seguiu esta sensação que a levou a uma capela que parecia estar desabando. Ela tentou abrir as portas que pareciam não estar saindo do lugar, usou até um chute mais acabou prendendo o salto da bota na porta.

Merda! - disse tentando tirar a bota da porta

Kagome fez uma força tão grande que acabou derubando a porta e ela junto. Ao tentar levantar-se viu estátuas de santas, mas seus rostos não lhe pareciam estranhos. Até que se deparou com uma estátua que por sua vez tinha o mesmo rosto que...

Mamãe?- disse ela aproximando-se da estátua

Ao se aproximar da estátua um vento frio e gélido como na noite em que sua mãe morrera, a afastou e fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão. Tudo ao seu redor foi tomando outra forma até que nas estátuas saíram os espíritos presos que lá continham. Os espíritos sobrevoaram o teto da capela recitando algo que mais parecia um choro. Derrepente a estátua maior, que continha o rosto de sua mãe criou vida e aproximou-se de Kagome.

- Minha filha... como vc cresceu...- disse ela

- Mamãe! - disse a abraçando e derramando lágrimas de felicidade ao reencontrar sua mãe.

- Kagome escute com atenção, pois não tenho muito tempo, escute lembra do que recitei na minha morte?

- Lembro, mais o que significa?

Aquilo era um feitiço que vc vai usar num futuro próximo para derrotar o mal que causou a morte de seu pai e a minha. Escute com atenção a chave está no sua memória lembre-se do que te dei naquele dia... Lembre-se... Lembre-se...

Dizendo isso Leoninne volta a estátua e os espíritos começam a girar em volta de kagome que flutua no ar e apenas diz uma palavra:

Mamãe...

Ela desmaia ao termino desta palavra. Os espíritos a deixaram no lugar onde ela deveria ter ido : o túmulo de sua mãe.

** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**HI Otakus! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Bem devo dizer que eu só iria colocar o reencontro da Kagome com a mãe no cap.5, mais resolvi colocar logo de uma vez pois não agüentava de tanta ansiedade.**

**Antes que me perguntem, acho q o inuyasha só vai aparecer se não me engano no cap.4, por isso NÂO ME MATEM! E também devo falar que irei fazer a kagome não ser educadinha o tempo todo. **

**Respondendo:**

**Bellynha: Oyaho! Tudo Ok? Obrigada pelo coment., Bem eu vou deixar um clima de mistério rondar no ar, mais aguarde pois o clima vai esquentar **

**Mry-chan: Oyaho! E aí? Valeu pelo comentario. Bem, isso vc só vai descobrir se continuar a ler a fic**

**Beijos Mega espaciais para todos**

**Já ne**

**Elyon**

**PS: Irei demorar para atualizar o próximo capitulo pois terei prova, por isso aguardem...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**oyaho gente! espero que aproveitem este cap. que foi elaborado enquanto eu ouvia** "I miss you lovedo **Silver Chair!**_

_" Meu destino está cada vez mais perto... em breve tudo estará terminado"_

O Destino Quis Assim

Cap.3 - A chegada de Sango e a viagem para a América

Ainda na carruagem Kagome só ouvia uma voz : a voz de Suzako que dez que sua mãe falecera ele tomava conta dela. Para ele parecia normal ver Kagome adormecendo no túmulo de sua mãe, desde do falecimento de sua mãe ela fugia de casa e sempre era encontrada no túmulo de sua mãe.

- Descanse... pois o encontro de Ter sido forte durma e reflita no que viu.

Depois nada se ouviu

Mais como será que Suzako havia sabido do encontro com sua mãe?

Já era de tarde e Kagome não havia acordado, depois de ver o fantasma de sua mãe no cemitério, tudo o que menos precisava era de visitas nesse exato momento! Ela levanto-se e foi em direção ao banheiro queria esfriar a cabeça pensando no reencontro com sua mãe e tudo o que ela lhe contara. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque, despiu suas vestes e mergulhou em um banho quente...

Eram mais ou menos 17:15 da tarde, hora do famoso chá inglês, hora de todos da casa terem uma sofisticada conversa entre parentes, após do termino do ultimo gole de chá, mais para Kagome tudo aquilo era um grande tédio! Mas não tinha idéia de que aquela tarde se tornaria especial, pois reencontraria uma velha e inseparável amiga.

No quarto Kagome terminava de tomar um banho quente, quando uma das criadas bateu na porta.

-Senhorita, posso entrar? - disse a criada

-Entre e feche a porta- disse kagome

- A senhorita tem visita- disse a criada

-Não disse a todos esta manhã, que não queria receber nenhum tipo de visita!- disse alterando a voz.

-Sim, mais disseram que era urgente- disse ela tremula- disseram também sobre fatos que comprovam quem matou a sua falecida mãe.

Ao ouvir essas palavras não pensou duas vezes saiu do banho em um pulo, enrolada em uma toalha e abriu o guarda-roupa jogando tudo quer roupa no chão, parou e olhou para a criada incrédula.

-O que você está fazendo parada ai? Me ajude a trocar de roupa rápido!

Dizendo isso a criada a ajudou a se vestir e a soltar os cabelos e prendendo apenas algumas mechas de cabelo, igual aos de sua mãe. Saiu em disparada do quarto, ao chegar perto das escadas se acalmou e respirou fundo. Perto do corrimão da escada abaixo, estava um belo rapaz de capelos curtos e presos por um laço, ele possuía belos olhos tão azuis como a cor da noite. Ele aparentava ser uma boa pessoa mais era cedo para tomar conclusões sobre o rapaz.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Higurashi- disse ele curvando-se

-Boa tarde, quem é o senhor e o que desejas em minha casa ?- disse ela passando por trás dele.

Eu sou Miroku Thiyuana, mais não sou que vim falar com a senhorita- disse ele educadamente

Bem então quem quer falar comigo?- disse ela

Mal disse e uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e longos, de olhos castanhos claros escancarou a porta que dava acesso a sala de estar. A jovem aparentava ter a mesma idade de Kagome e tinha algo nela que a lembrava Kagome alguém em seu passado que lhe trouxe alegria num dia triste de ventos uivantes...

Flash Black

_Um dia de cinzas marcado por sangue de uma mãe, chovia intensamente junto as lágrimas dos familiares ali presentes para o adeus final._

_" Que descanses em paz Leonnine, mãe adorada e dedicada que criou sozinha de sua filha depois da morte de seu marido, Takero Higurashi, agora descanse jovem e bela mulher na santa glória do senhor, aquele que é Pai, Filho e Espírito Santo... Amém. _

_Ao dizer estas palavras, o caixão foi sendo sugado pela terra onde milhares de pessoas viviam sem ver, sem acordar, sem respirar..._

_Uma pequena menina, órfão de pai e mãe, agora só tinha apenas a companhia de seu guardião : Suzako. Uma pequena mão toca o ombro de Kagome, uma menininha doce e meiga que era a melhor amiga de Kagome... _

_" Kagome... seja o que for pode contar comigo sempre, pois não só sua prima mais também sou sua amiga..._

_" Obrigada Sango... obrigada por essas palavras doces...- disse em lágrimas_

_" Conte sempre comigo para o que der e vier, mesmo tão distantes...- disse sango _

_" ... Nos sempre estaremos juntas, pois só unidas teremos a força...- completando kag._

_'' ... necessária para acabar com as trevas...- completando san_

_Dizendo essas palavras as pequenas se abração e se dispeden-se sem saber se voltariam a se encontrar algum dia..._

Fim do Flash Black

Voltando a realidade Kagome só disse um nome :

Sango? - disse ela que esta confirmou

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e quando se levantou os olhos estavam cheios d' água e partiu ao encontro do abraço da prima que esta estava também em lágrimas.

Pera aí ! que eu também quero!- disse mirok abraçando kag. e san. Que aproveitou para fazer uma de suas cervengoices, botando a mão em um lugar não muito apropriado que foi seguido por um belo tapa!

Seu tarado! Quem pensa que é para fazer isso comigo? - disse Kagome

Me perdoe, pelo meu noivo, ele é "meio"- pervertido- disse sango tentando se desculpar e puchando a orelha com muita força de mirok - por que está com esta cara?

Você está noiva? De um homem desses? Que que vc fez para merecer isso?

Eu? Posso dizer que sou uma mulher muito sortuda pois, não me casarei obrigada como a sociedade exige, e sim por amor. Vc apenas conheceu um lado de mirok, com o tempo vc vai descobrir o outro lado dele.

Assim espero- olhando com uma certa desconfiança para mirok , que este nada fez a não ser respirar fundo.

Bem, deixamos de lemgua-lemgua e vamos ao que entereça, meu pai antes de morrer havia investigando a morte de sua mãe e tem ele tinha uma certa suspeita de quem tinha sido o assassino, ele antes de morrer, que era para vir até aqui em Londres, levar você para a América e assim descobrirmos quem é o assassino e manda-lo para a forca que é o lugar dele. Então quer levantar até os mortos para descobrir quem é o assassino?

Acredite Sango, eu já os levantei e estou pronta para o der e vier!

-Então está decidido! - disse sango

-À América!- disseram os três

Derrepente a campanhia toca e kagome vai atender quando abre a porta es a sua supreza : um homem alto de cabelos prateados, olhos cor de mel e orelhas de cachorro esta a sua frente lembranças recentes e antigas se misturam e nada do vira sabia se era verdade, apenas um gesto disse tudo.

-Seu canalha!- disse ela após Ter dado uma bofetada no rosto do Homem.

Sango e mirok vieram direto após Ter ouvido o som de uma bofetada

-Mais o que é isso? É assim que vcs aqui tratam suas vizitas?- disse o homem

-Desculpe Inuyasha, esta é a Kagome Higurashi filha de Leonnine - disse mirok tentando ajudar kagome a se levantar que esta estava caída de joelhos no chão em meio as lágrimas.

-Então esta é a filha da mulher mais cobiçada de toda Londres?- disse ele analisando cada traço dela- não é de se jogar fora.

-Hora seu! Quem pensa que é para ficar me analisando? Disse kag

-Eu ia me apresentar, mais uma certa dama me deu um tabefe na cara!

-Me desculpe- disse com a voz calma- mais é que vc me pareceu com o homem que matou minha mãe.

-É normal, afinal eu sou confundido com um assassino por causa da minha aparência- disse ele- Posso entrar ou vai me bater de novo?

-Entre - apreçou-se sango

Mais afinal, quem era Inuyasha? E o que ele queria com Kagome? Será que ele tem a chave para desvendar o mistério da morte de sua mãe? O que acontecerá? Somente no próximo cap.

**Oie! E aí o q vcs acharam? Devo dizer que estava inspirada para fazer este cap. ****Antes que me perguntem, o agressor não é o Sesshy, nem o Inu-kun por isso, vou deixar o clima de mistério rondar sobre a fic. Por isso, abram as apostas pois já tem gente apostando!**

**One big kiss for my friends otakus!**

**Elyon**

**PS1: não se esqueçam de comentar!**

**PS2: Atenção! não sei se postarei o cap. logo então agurdem pois a coisa vai esquentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

" Quanto tempo ainda resistirei? Quanto ainda mais terei que chorar? Revele-se a mim e me diga´s quem es..."

_**O Destino Quis Assim **_

Cap.4 - O estranho , a viagem, a canção e jogada ao mar

Ainda naquela tarde, Kagome e Sango faziam os preparativos para a América e pelo que parecia a presença do jovem de cabelos prateados lhe incomodava um pouco. Ela não sabia o que era tão familiar nele para agir daquela forma como agiu. Estava perdida. Procurava a porta para se encontrar mais só o que achava eram portas trancadas e este na verdade era seu coração...

Enquanto isso na sala, Mirok estava na sala conversando com Inuyasha ...

- É muito bom lhe rever novamente meu amigo- disse mirok

-Digo o mesmo. Quanto tempo faz? 5 anos?- disse inu.

mais ou menos isso. Vejo que continua o mesmo, não?- disse mir.

-Na verdade não. Terminei o meu noivado com a Kikyou...

Aquele nome lhe trazia recordações que o feriram como um tiro certeiro no coração e nada e ninguém podia curar a ferida que permanecia aberta, ou será que estava enganado? Percebendo a reaçam do amigo mudou o rumo da conversa e mirok começou a lhe revelar o passado que Kagome vive até hoje ...

-Então a mãe dela foi violentada e morreu logo após de ter dado o adeus a ela?- disse inuyasha

-È. Pelo que o pai de Sango me contou, o agressor era um dos nobres da corte que cortejavam a mãe de Kagome...

-Leoninne... a mulher mais desejada de toda Londres...-interroupeu inu

-é. Depois que se casou com o senhor Higurashi, varios de seus pretendentes quiseram sequestra-la e sempre diziam " vc será mais feliz comigo" só que todas as tentativas falharam pois parece, mais eu não acreditei muito, que Leoninne tinha um poder oculto.

-Que tipo de poder era esse? - disse inu

-Não sei. Mais pelo que o pai de sango me disse, que na verdade eu não entendi tem haver com um misterioso poema...

-Um poema? Bah! o que uns versos podem Ter de tão especial?- disse inu.

-Esses versos são a chave para encontrar o tesouro das almas- disse mir.

-Tesouro das almas? Hum! Não me faça rir e o que ele pode fazer? ressucitar os mortos? Hahaha!

-Eu também não acreditei quando o senhor Boltershi( pai da san.) contou-me ,mais quando vi Kagome esta manhã, o que ele havia me dito se tornou realidade. Quando eu a vi senti que a energia espiritual dela era toatalmente...pura ! e tudo o que indica é que Kagome é ou possui o tesouro das almas e talveis ela tenha o mesmo poder que a mãe tinha só que não faz ideia disso.

Percebendo o rosto preucupado do amigo inuyasha não disse nada sobre o assunto e assim ficaram até a hora em que Suzako fora aviza-los do jantar.

-muito obrigado Suzako. A senhorita sango já desceu?- disse mir.

- não senhor. Ela está terminando de se arrumar. - disse suz.

Ao termino disso ele se retirou e voltou para a cozinha para verificar se tudo já estava pronto e se podia em fim servir a refeição. Após Suzako Ter saído desceram as escadarias duas belas damas: uma noiva e obsecada em desvendar o mistério da família e a outra atormentada por seu passado onde a marca jamais avia de fechado.

-Vc está belissíma sango- disse mirok enquanto estendia a mão para leva-la ao jantar.

-obrigada - disse ela e se retiaram deixando inu e kag a "sós"

-m-me... des-desculpe pelo tapa- disse kag. Corada

-hã? Não se preucupe... e ... vc... está ... muito bonita- disse corado- permite? - disse estendendo o braço.

-Claro.- agradeceu ela

-E então se dirigiram até a sala de jantar onde estava sendo servido o jantar. Havia vários talheres sobre a mesa um para cada tipo de prato que era servido. Todos a mesa se comportaram como devidos damas e cavalheiros tudo ao que parecia, era apenas um jantar em "família".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois de jantarem, sango e mirok tiveram que se retirar pois diziam que tinham que acertar os preparativos para a viajem que será depois de amanhã, deixando inuyasha e kagome sozinhos na sala de estar.

Os dois nada disseram um ao outro ficaram em completo silêncio. Inuyasha observa-a bordar uma toalha, ele também observa todas as feições dela e ela percebeu que ele a estava observando e ficou corada.

-Por que esta me observando tanto? - perguntou ela

-Não tenho nada melhor para olhar- respondeu ele

-Sabia que vc é muito grosso?- disse ela

-Sabia. Por que?

-Ai! Vc me da uns nervos!

-Digo o mesmo! Nem sei por que estou ajudando mirok a incriminar meu pai!

Depois de dito isso, reparou a expressão chocada de kagome que derreteu-se em lágrimas caída no chão encharcando o tapete. Ele se aproximou dela e

-me... desculpe eu... pensei que já soube-se...- disse ele

-AFASTE-SE DE MIM!. Então vc é filho do assassino que matou a minha mãe?

-Acalme-se... ainda não temos certeza de nada- disse inu

-Como... Como vcs não me contaram nada! Eu tinha o direito de saber ! ELA ERA MINHA MÃE! - berrou kag

-Como já disse, achei que eles já tinham contado a vc, o tapa e tudo mais...- disse tentando conforta-la ( se pensarem algo hentai eu esgano!)

-Mais... se vcs suspeitavam ou tinham a certeza de quem era o assassino por que não me disseram... absolutamente nada?... me sinto... completamente...inutil...- disse ela

-Acredite, eu também fiquei assustado com essa ipotese, afinal é o meu pai! - disse ele- mais fique tranquila pois eu não sou o meu pai e jamais faria mal a vc e a ser nenhum- disse enxugando as lágrimas dela.

-Mais por que vc suspeita do seu próprio pai? Como tem a certeza de que ele é o assassino de minha mãe?

-Meu pai era e ainda é um dos nobres da corte que cortejavam sua mãe, depois que sua mãe se casou, ele foi um dos homens que tentaram comvemcela de fugir com ele. Meu pai escreveu um diário e nele ele relata isso, mais o que não entendo é que na noite em que sua mãe foi morta, meu pai sofreu um acidente e ficou paralitico.

-Então você acha que é algo muito mais sinistro, não? - disse ela tentando esconder uma lagrima - Acha que consiguiremos descobrir o autor deste crime?

-Não podemos Ter muitas esperanças afinal estamos falando de um assassinato que ocorreu a 10 anos atrás, levantar os mortos para descobrir o assassino não é umatarefa das mais faceis.- disse ele tirando a ultima lágrima que escorrera por seu rosto.

-Seja o que for eu enfrentarei! Posso contar com a sua ajuda ? afinal ambos queremos saber qual é o mistério que ronda a morte de minha mãe.- Disse com um ar de coragem

-Conte comigo- disse ele com um sorriso suave e esticando o braçopara um aperto de mão.

-"ele é até bonito quando sorri... hã? O que estou penssando? Não devo me relacionar com niguem!"- pensou ela retribuindo o gesto.

-Kagome...Posso te pedir um favor? Não conte nada a mirok sobre essa nossa conversa, ok?

-Sim, mais por que?

-Por que mirok só sabe uma parte da história ele não sabe que o assassino talveis seja meu pai, de uma forma um pouco sinistra.

-Esta bem.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0**

O dia havia enfim chegado, O céu amanhecerá azul e o sol começava a nascer, era o dia que enfim iriam partir, o dia em que suas vidas mudariam completamente.

Já eram mais ou menos 10:30, eles se dirigiam para o cais, mas no meio do caminho o motorista para a pedido de Kagome, param em frente da floricultura do senhor Jonh.

-Por que paramos aqui!- perguntou inuyasha nervoso

-Quero apenas me despedir de um amigo, volto em dois minutos- disse ela com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-" um amigo, sei! Deve ser um namoradinho, blah! Hei! Por que me preucupo eu nem se que conheço essa garota!"

Sango e Mirok reparam o jeito que inuyasha ficou quando kagome ia dar adeus ao amigo e se olharam de um jeito meio que tramavam algo para unir a bela com o meio- yokai.

Depois de alguns minutos Kagome surge na porta do estabelecimento junto com jimengi e ao olhar os dois juntos inuyasha não demostrou mais sentiu uma imensa raiva, mais por que ele se sentia assim?

Depois de se despedirem jimengi ajudou Kagome a subir os degraus da carroagem. Após a partida jimenji ficou lá observando até além do orizonte a carroagem que seguia para o porto. Dentro da carroagem ninguem havia dito um "a" desde a partida. Ao chegarem ao porto ficaram adimirados com o navio, não era muito luxuoso mais parecia ser bem aconchegante, então se dirigiram até a porta de embarque e enfim embarcaram. Mais o que a noite aguardava por eles?

O navio era divido em classes : A 1° classe era para os ricos e poderosos, a 2° era para as pessoas da classe média e a 3° era para as pessoas que tinham poucos recursos. Nele havia um salão cujo só era frequentado pela 1° classe, havia em si um aspecto de elegância. Enquanto Kagome e sango se dirigiam para seus aposentos inuyasha e Mirok foram dar apenas uma "olhadinha" no salão de jogos. Enquanto isso um homem de longos cabelos negros presos por uma trança acabara de entrar no navio. Ele aparentava ser um nobre, mais na verdade fora contrado por um ser maligno para assassinar a filha da mais bela flor de toda Londres.

Ao cair da noite, Kagome e Sango se dirigiram até o "Grande Salão" para o jantar. Vendo que nem Inuyasha e Mirok estavam lá, procuraram no salão de jogos e para a "supresa" de Sango, Mirok estava com uma cortesã em seu colo. Nisso ela não fez nada a não ser...

-MIROOOOKKK!- gritou ela tão alto que até todas as vidraças do local haviam se quebrado!

Se aproximando dele, deu um soco tão forte na cortesã que ela saiu voando por uma das vidraças quebradas. Sango então olha para mirok com um olhar de angustia.

-Você nunca toma jeito, não é? Tenho que sempre ficar socando todas as mulheres que se aproximam de você- disse ela num tom de tristesa- mais vc... por que não diz que já tem dona e que a sua dona sou eu?

-Sango eu...- não pode terminar a frase pois Sango sentou-se em seu colo e beijo-o apaixonadamente.

Ao se separarem perceberam que eram observados por todos do salão inclusive Kagome e Inuyasha. Então ao olhar para Kagome que estava ao lado de inuyasha e então teve uma ideia maluca:

-Kagome, eu quero que você cante a canção do imortal- pediu sango

-O que? Você ficou maluca? - disse kag.

-Por favor! Você sabe que essa música foi composta pelo seu pai, anda canta!- suplicou-lhe san.

Sabendo que seria inutil tentar contrariar a prima Kagome, não teve outra escolha a não ser cantar a canção que seu pai fisera para sua mãe, respirou fundo e tudo o que se ouviu no salão foi:

_Never know i coud feel like this_

_Like i have never see sky before _

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day i love you more and more _

Todos no salão permaneceram quietos ao ouvirem a doce voz da bela jovem que cantava e ficaram totalmente obsecados por ela e perguntavan-se : " será um anjo que caíu do céu?" ou " será uma sereia que vive na terra?"

_Lisen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Teleing me to give you everting_

_Seassons may change, winter to spring _

_But i love you until the end of life_

Fora do salão homens e mulheres ficaram intrigados com a bela voz que cantava e foram até o local onde se encontrava.

_Come what way..._

_Come what way..._

_I will love you until dying day_

Os apaixonados ficaram emocionados, os comprometido também, os homens solteiros ficavam boquiabertos com a belezada jovem e os mais velhos tinham as mais Hentais fantasias, e também havia um jovem que não sabia mais estava se apaixonado pela jovem.

_Sunddenly the world seems such a perfect place _

_Sunddenly in moves with such a perfect grace _

_Suddenly my life doest seems such a waste _

_It all revolves aroud you _

Kagome então olha para inuyasha e não sabia o que sentia mais queria cantar para poder demostrar algo que não sabia o que era só apenas sentia.

_And there´s no mountain too high_

_No ruver too wide _

_Sing out this song and I´II be there by your side _

_Storms clouds may gather _

_And stars may colide_

_But i love you until the end of life_

_Come what may..._

_Come what may..._

_I will love you unyil my dying day_

Ao cantar a ultima estrofe, todos ali presentes aplaudiram inclusive um certo meio-yokai. Lá fora havia um homem que não tinha entrado para apreciar a canção e nada disse, mas deu um sorriso ganancioso de satisfação e pensou:

-"Enfim, encontrei a garota, meu mestre irá ficar feliz"- pensou "ele"

Olhando a jovem com certa distancia, planejava o que fazer para acabar com a vida da jovem e teve a ideia de se aproximar da jovem para enfim execultar seu plano. Entrou no salão mais a jovem já havia saído, com muito custo, mais se diregiu até proa do navio pois queria pensar no que tinha acabado de cantar. Sem perceber que estava sendo observada pelo "estranho da trança".

-" esse sentimento... que está ardendo em mim será que é amor? Não é inpossivel! E por quem estaria apaixonada? "- pensou ela

Sem perceber foi pega por traz, e erguida no ar .Quando o homem estava prestes a lança-la eis que surge inuyasha.

-Quem é Vc e ordeno que solte-a agora seu Merda!- ordenou inu

-Sou Bankotsu e com muito prazer vou solta-la no mar!- disse jogando para fora da grade mais foi interceptado por inuyasha e kagome conseguiu se segurar com dificuldade na grade.

-INUYASHA! ME AJUDE!- berrou-lhe kag

Quando estava se aproximando para puxa-la para dentro Bankotisu o intercepta novamente e o joga no chão dando-lhe vários socos e então inuyasha reverte a situação e começa a espancar Bankotisu. Kagome naõ aguentan-do se segurar grita mais uma vez e inuyasha vai ao seu socorro mais é atingido no abomem por uma faca que cai no chão.

-Você é um tolo tentando salvar essa mulher - disse se aproximando de kag. - _dasvidania, principesa!_

Bankotisu a solta no mar, e depois desaparece em uma corrente de miasmaInuyasha se levanta com dificuldade e olha para o mar e nada vê a não ser a negresa das àguas.

-KAGOME!- berrou inu

Será que está tudo perdido? Será que a mais bela flor irá sumir na imensidão do mar? Oqe acontecerá com kagome? Será que sobriviverá? Somente no próximo capitulo.

** 0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Oyaho, Hi, Olá!**

**Sei que alguns leitores vão me trucidar pelo que acabo de fazer com a Kagome, mais foi preciso se não ela não ia descobrir... Hi! Falei demais! Bem mas o que vcs acharam desse cap.? Eu simplesmente me senti inspirada! Devo dizer que elaborei essa cena em que Bankotisu a joga para fora do navio depois de ver pela milionésima vez _Titanic, _pois minha irmã queria ver a qualquer custo. **

**Bem, o que devo dizer? Me ferrei completamente em matemática e agora tô estudando feito louca e só tive tempo de revisar esse cap. hoje.**

**Agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a história e as minhas amigas otakus que me incentivarão a escrever essa história. Antes que pensem que vou apenas escrever outra história só depois que acabar esta estão muito enganados, tenho quase acabada a fic: "o coração de inu e kag" mais só vou posta-la no começo de dezembro por motivos pessoais, por isso aguardem!**

**Agradecimentos espaciais para Jaque que está acompanhando a fic desde o início.**

**Big- Mega- beijos para todos**

**Elyon**

**Ps: Não sei qdo atualizarei o cap.5 por isso esperem!**


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: **Quem adivinhar a letra da música e o nome do filme onde ela é cantada receberá um prêmio!**

**Também quero pedir a todos que lerem a fic independente de religião, rezem, orem... para eu poder entrar no 2° colegial. **

**Ah! Se alguém souber onde e como encontro ou quem poder me enviar o que acontece nas edições: 2,3,4 e 5 de Fruits Basket ( furuba) serei eternamente grata! Curtam a fic pois garanto que iram gostar!**

" Nem que fosse só mais uma vez, mas queria continuar no calor do seu abraço..."

O Destino Quis Assim 

Cap.5 : O pedido da mãe , o beijo, o vilão, e revelações

"Uma bolha de sabão leve e solta na direção do infinito...Era isso que eu queria ser para não sentir mais nada, para me perder no esquecimento e não ter que me arrepender de um passado indefinido que agora, com toda a certeza, eu queria tentar esquecer a tua presença no meu presente e passado... Mas... sinto muito frio no corpo e na alma em pensar que você me faz falta e não posso lhe dizer isso. Pior ainda, não posso dizer isso nem a mim mesma! Se... por mais uma vez eu visse o céu que existe no fundo do teu olhar e se eu vivesse mais um dia... "- pensou kagome enquanto desaparecia na imensidão das águas.

O navio mantia o seu curso no meio atlântico, estava frio e era impossível alguém sobreviver aquelas águas. Sango encontrava-se inconsolável nos braços de mirok, os nobres que estavam ouvindo-a no salão lamentaram-se profundamente mais ninguém parecerá mais triste que inuyasha, pois a vira cair bem diante dos teus olhos e não pode fazer nada! Se corroía por dentro, a amaldiçoava a si mesmo por não ter protegido ela como prometera um dia antes da viagem...

Flash Black

" No jardim rodeado por rosas, eis que a mais bela delas conversava com o meio-yokai

- Chá da tarde? Eu odeio chá! - disse inu

- Então somos dois...- disse kag.- odeio essa coisa toda de etiqueta e refinamento!...as vezes eu queria ser eu mesma...- disse tomando um gole de chá

E quem é "vc " realmente? - pergunto-lhe inu

suspiro As vezes nem eu mesma sei quem sou... Por toda Londres eu sou comparada com minha mãe pela beleza que ela tinha e por isso acho que no fim sou parecida com ela; Não pelo fato de sermos totalmente idênticas mais sim pela paixão em lutar pelo que acreditamos...- disse-lhe com um ar de angustia no olhar

E no que vc acredita?

Eu? Acima de tudo acredito no meu coração, pois, sei que um dia ele me levará ao lugar a qual realmente pertenço...

" tão fragil e bela... como ela pode ser desse jeito, como se não se recorda-se do fato ocorrido com sua mãe? Tal beleza deve ser protegida, mais por que sinto-me tão feliz ao estar do lado dela?"- pensando ele distraído.

O que foi inuyasha? Por que vc está me olhando desse jeito?- perguntou ela

Kagome... até descobrirmos o mistério que ronda as nossas famílias eu protegerei vc!- disse ele

Esta certo então...- dando lhe um sincero sorriso o que o deixou corado...

Fim do Flash Black

Inuyasha estava distante olhava a grade e recordava-se do que havia ocorrido e que nada podera fazer. A esta altura todos que estavam presentes retornaram a seus aposentos e lamentavam-se mais ainda pela perda da mais bela rosa.

No mar uma jovem afundava cada vez mais até que um luz rosa-bebê para encima de seu coração e a negreza das águas ganha cores jamais vistas por nenhum ser vivo e fica assim até que a luz consome o corpo de kagome em uma grande bolha que a leva ao encontro da luz do céu estrelado. Inuyasha olhava fixamente o mar na esperança que ela aparece-se.

Cansado de esperar por um milagre, despiu o vison e quando estava se preparando para pular na água, uma grande luz rosa se emana na superfície das águas e uma grande bolha para na direção de inuyasha . A bolha vai modificando a sua forma e se transforma em uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos tão verdes quanto uma esmeralda, era completamente idêntica a Kagome e tinha grandes asas douradas que emanavam uma grande luz. Sem perceber a sua volta o tempo parou. Nada se mexia somente o anjo e inuyasha.

- Leoninne?- perguntou ele incredu-lo não acreditando do que estava vendo, que confirmou com a cabeça.

Em seus braços havia uma bela jovem cujo destino estava na resolução do mistério que rondava a sua vida. Tua face pálida, teus lábios congelados parecia apenas morta. Ao ver aquela imagem se lembrava do doce sorriso que ela tinha e de suas doces lágrimas...

KAGOME!- berrou inuyasha ao se aproximar dela.

Inuyasha...- disse olhando-o nos olhos- Quero que proteja a minha pequena com a sua vida, pois, o destino dela está nas suas mãos...

Nas minhas mãos? Como... vc sabe... como tenha certeza que eu a levarei ao destino dela?- perguntou ele.

Sei disso, pois sei que seu pai não teve culpa nenhuma na minha morte, mais o assassino possui varias faces e esconde a sua face verdadeira atrás da sociedade. Eu sei que vc irá ajuda-la não só a descobrir quem me matou mais também a ajuda-la a fechar o ferimento em seu coração pois vc... é o único que pode salva-la...

Sem mais dizer nada Leoninne se aproxima de inuyasha e estende os braços para que ele pegue kagome. Ao pega-la percebe que ela está totalmente congelada e que não havia como ajuda-la já que estava como...

Ela está...- disse ele derramando uma lágrima sem que percebe-se.

Não... mas se não fizer com que ela reviva logo ela jamais enxergará novamente a luz do dia- disse ela com um tom melancólico nos olhos.

Então me diga como posso salva-la!- disse ele.

Oh santa lerdesa! Tal pai, tal filho! Beija logo a minha filha Seu lesado!- disse ela, que ele ao ouvir estas palavras corou.

Inuyasha se aproximou do rosto da bela, tanto que pode ouvir as batidas do coração da jovem, muito fracas por sinal. Mais sem êxitos lhe tocou os lábios de uma forma tímida e singela que foi se tornando um beijo cheio de paixão...

The destiny like of this... - disse Leo. E desaparece em forma de pingos dourados que caem sobre eles.

Em sua volta o tempo volta a correr . Kagome aos poucos foi respondendo o beijo que deixou inuyasha com mais vontade de beija-la. Ao se separarem kagome abre os olhos bem devagar para Ter a certeza de que não estava sonhando...

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muito distante dali, dentro de um bar para ser mais exato, conversavam Bankotsu e um homem cuja figura era totalmente sinistra. Bankotsu contará o que havia feito com a flor de Londres o que deixou o homem completamente irado que jogou a mesa na porta, arrebentando-a e ferindo-o os próximos dali...

SEU IDIOTA! APENAS DISSE PARA DAR UM SUSTO NA GAROTA! NÃO PARA JOGA-LA AO MAR!- gritou ele.

Me perdoe... eu...- disse ele "assustado"

Antes que o "mestre" o castiga-se surgi uma menina cuja face era pálida, possuía um aspecto sombrio, e carregava um espelho em suas mãos...

Meu senhor...- disse ela.

Kanna...fale antes que eu perca a paciência!- disse diminuindo o tom da voz

Kanna nada disse só apenas ergueu o espelho para que seu mestre visse a imagem que lá continha: Kagome a salvo abraçando Inuyasha. Ele apenas dera um sorriso macrabo que continha em si um aspecto de pura maldade...

Bankotsu...preciso que alerte os homens de que em breve teremos o tesouro- disse ele que fora respondido com uma confirmação com a cabeça- e Kanna avise os outros, em breve conseguiremos concretizar "nossos" planos...HAHAHAHA!( esse riso ficou tosco, não acham?)

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abraçados se encontravam dois jovens cujo destino era em torno de um mistério que rondava suas famílias. Kagome e Inuyasha dois seres completamente diferentes será que um amor poderá nascer neles, sem se importar com costumes ou sociedade?

Kagome chorava abraçada a Inuyasha, que a abraçava com mais força, pois se encontrava perdido em suas emoções.

Inuyasha eu pensei que eu ia morrer!- disse ela, agora olhando-o nos olhos.

Kagome...a sua mãe ela...-disse ele

Eu sei, ela me salvou, ela me disse que eu não precisava ter medo da morte pois a minha hora ainda não chegara.

Ela disse que meu pai não teve culpa na morte dela e que o assassino tem várias faces e se esconde atrás da sociedade- disse ele.

Bem, então isso é meio que uma pista...- disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos só que um certo brilho no olhar- mas minha mãe errou ao dizer que eu tenho medo da morte...pois a verdade é que meu maior medo é...não poder ver a tua face novamente.- disse ela deixando-o sem graça.

Eu... não o que está havendo... quando desapareceu nas águas me senti como se o mundo houvesse desabado sobre mim. O que está havendo comigo?- disse virando o rosto.

Vc e eu- disse virando o rosto dele para o seu- compartilhamos os mesmos sentimentos, só que temos medo demonstrar o que sentimos - disse aproximando sua face a dele e dando um tímido beijo em seus lábios e ao se separarem...- Como explicaremos o que acabou de acontecer com nos dois a todos? Disse ela.

Ninguém precisa saber... vamos manter segredo por um tempo- disse ele- e pela manhã direi que pulei do navio e consegui salva-la antes que ele se distancia-se de onde nos estávamos...

Então está certo - disse tentando se levantar mais desequilibrou-se e quase caíra no chão se inuyasha não houvesse segurado o seu braço.

Deixa que eu te carrego - disse se abaixando para que ela subisse em suas costas.

Está bem- disse ela subindo nas costas dele.

Inuyasha caminhava devagar, pois sentiu que a respiração de Kagome se acalmara e a levou ao seu quarto onde a colocou na cama. Quando estava saindo kagome segura a sua mão e abre lentamente os olhos.

Fica comigo- disse ela

Ele nada respondeu apenas sorriu e deito-se ao lado da flor de Londres, adormecendo abraçado ao lado de sua bela.

Mais o que vai acontecer com eles? Será que realmente ficaram juntos? Será que nada poderá separa-los? O que vai acontecer na manhã seguinte? Somente no cap.6!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Oyaho! Hi ! olá ! **

**E aí, galera otaku! Tudo ok? O que vcs acharam deste cap.? Devo dizer que fiquei muito feliz em escreve-lo! Eu tava querendo colocar o beijo no cap.8 mais sei que alguns, inclusive a minha irmã que chamo de "Shinppou" não agüentava esperar pelo cap. e resolvi coloca-lo de uma vez! **

**Estou certa de que já respondi algumas dúvidas de alguns leitores e uns amigos me perguntaram qtos cap. ia Ter a fic e eu disse que ainda estava em dúvida + acho que vai Ter + ou - 20. Por isso ainda vai acontecer muita coisa entre os personagens.**

**Devo dizer que para fazer( escrever) a ultima cena me inspirei na fic: "The Beauty of the Best" da Ryeko (será que posso chama-la assim?), só que a minha cena não chega nem aos pés da dela! **

**Sei que alguns vão me trucidar mais não tenho data para atualizar o cap. 6 por isso peço desculpas antecipadamente!**

**Grandes beijos para todos, Sayonará**

**Elyon.**

**Ps: ah! Se alguém souber se esta certo a frase " the destiny like of this" me digam pois meu ingreis é pessimo!**


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Oie Otakus! Bem aki tá o cap.6 espero que curtam pois tá muito fofo! Se alguém tem alguma recramação é melhor dizer antes que eu te transforme em um sapo! ( brincadeirinha...) Beijos de Bruxa e boa leitura! 

"O que é isso que sinto? Será que é..."

O Destino Quis Assim 

Cap.6 : A surpresa, a festa, uma canção para lembrar e enfim chegamos!

Amanhecerá um dia límpido como se não houvesse mais belo a se ver. Muitos daqueles que se encontravam no salão principal, não acreditavam no que viram: a bela estava tomando café como se nada tivesse acontecido! Donde escaparas? Quem a salvou? ;era o que se ouvia em todo salão...

Era verdade! Ninguém acreditara! Olhavam espantados para a mesa onde se encontra kagome! Ela estava tomando seu café junto ao jovem da corte que era meio-youkai.

Ainda triste sango se recusava-se a ir ao salão e sentir o olhar de pena dos outros a bordo. Só aceitou ir pois mirok disse que se ela não fosse ele ia encontrar a cortesã e ia para a sala das maquinas para ficarem completamente a sós. Ainda com as mãos entre o rosto, foi até a mesa onde Inuyasha estava sentado sem perceber quem estava ao seu lado...

Bom dia sango, dormiu bem?- perguntou inu

como...assim 'dormiu bem" ? Como vc acha que eu estou me sentindo, sabendo que a minha prima... que a minha preciosa amiga está dormindo nas profundezas do oceano ?

Bem...eu não sei quanto o oceano mais eu dormi no meu quarto sango- disse a voz ao lado...

Kagome? Não pode ser! Eu estou vendo um fantasma! SOCORRO!

Sango quer se acalmar! Não é um fantasma se não eu não poderia fazer isso...- disse se aproximando dos lábios de Kagome.

Nem pense em se aproximar mais um centímetro seu seguidor de buda de aráque!- disse ele o pegando pelo pescoço e ameaçando lhe dar um murro.

Tá bem...tá bem mais vc pode me largar? - disse mirok dando aquele sorrisinho largo-medroso

Inuyasha não disse nenhuma palavra e soltou mirok que massegeava o pescoço. No salão todos estavam olhando a cena e os nobres da corte ficaram imaginando: "Como aquela aquela bela flor escapara da morte? Quem a salvou?" Bem na verdade Sango e Mirok nem se preucuparam no momento pois estavam ocupados abraçando Kagome e nisso mirok tentou tirar proveito mais ele viu a suas costas tinha um meio-youkai cuspindo fogo de tanta raiva!

A manhã não queria passar e por onde kagome passa-se era sempre vista com olhos curiosos e sempre as mais velhas cochichavam uma para as outras. Isso não a incomodava, mais o que ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que ela avia dito noite passada: "Eu e vc compartilhamos os mesmos sentimentos... por que eu disse aquilo? Me sinto como se... como se já tivesse conhecido o Inuyasha ... Mais como se eu nem sei quem sou agora? Depois de ter visto a minha mãe duas vezes eu me sinto diferente como se meu coração volta-se a bater novamente... Mais o que será isso?"...Ela estava tão distraída que esbarrou em um jovem que sempre estava ao seu lado mesmo que ela própria não sabia disso. Quando deu por si estava nos braços de inuyasha que a olhava com um ar de preocupação.

Inuyasha! - disse ela

Ele nada disse mais demostrou: ele a abraçou. Kagome, que mesmo sem entender o que estava vendo, o abraçou de volta. Ela pensava que não queria mais ter que lutar sozinha pois agora ele estava ao seu lado e nada mais importava. Ele a olhava com um ternura no olhar e quando deu por si, viu que estava sendo observado pela Bela que estava em seus braços.

Seus olhares se encontraram e seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos, tão próximos que um lindo e delicado beijo teria sido dado se não fossem pelos olhares das pessoas a volta e os berros estéricos de três jovens que gritavam: " Beija ele! Rasga a roupa dele! Mostra Tudo! Aiai!" ao dizerem isso ambos coraram e saíram juntos dali na esperança de não Ter que encontrar com eles durante sua escapada. O que não ocorreu... aquelas jovens estavam mesmo querendo algo para se destrair e elas estavam muito assanhadas, como se não tivesse outra coisa no navio para fazer...

Olá milorde! - disseram as três

" Ai! Já vi que é hoje!" o que vcs querem jovens ladys?

Gostaríamos de saber se essa mulher ao seu lado é sua esposa?- disse uma das jovens

Ao dizerem isso inuyasha e kagome ficaram completamente corados e sem fala. Nisso três belos rapazes surgem com uma cara que nem sei como explicar( basta imaginar a cara do inu com ciúmes + o olhar de batousai+ um dragão cuspidor de fogo...)

Patrícia! Juliana! Larissa!- disseram os garotos

I sujou! Nossos Maridos! - disseram as garotas

E saíram correndo um atras dos outros como se fossem gatos e ratos e Kagome e Inuyasha? Estavam com a maior cara de idiotas pois não entenderam nada daquilo que acabara de ocorrer. Por que pensariam que eram casados? Talveis o fato de estarem de mãos dadas sem que percebecem que ao se darem conta disso soltaram suas mãos rapidamente e ambos estavam de costas para o outro vermelhos. Estavam quietos, quietos demais e para quebrar o silêncio inuyasha se virou para ela...

Você quer ir a uma festa de verdade? Digo uma festa longe dessa coisa toda de refinamento.

Qualquer coisa para me distanciar das pessoas desse navio...

**-0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o-**

Kagome não sabia que por mais pobre que as pessoas sejam elas tinham algo que a impressionou: mesmo com pobreza eles dividinhão o que tinham um com os outros. Mais aquelas pessoas não pareciam estar se preocupando com a vida social e sim com o momento. Tocavam doces melodias ritmadas.

Enquanto via inuyasha dançar com uma pequena garotinha, bebia um pouco da cerveja que serviram-lhe e observava os cantores descultirem. Foi nessa hora em que inuyasha estendeu a mão para kagome e ela ergue-se da cadeira e seu vestido longo arrastado pelo chão, tinha uma tonalidade entre o lilás e o azul. Ela seguiu ele até a pista de dança.

Mais eu não sei dançar...

apenas não pense...

Não era uma salsa porém pularam de um lado para o outro com a delicadeza e a magia da dança os fazia acreditar que tudo era um sonho ruim e passageiro, mas ao se separarem e votarem a realidade só queriam apenas estar um com o outro. Quando voltaram da dança os cantores ainda descutiam e kagome teve uma idéia louca, que fez encarar os homens a sua frente.

Vcs dois acham que cantam bem? Então podem me acompanhar gentis cavalheiros?- disse ela aos músicos que confirmaram com a cabeça.

_So lately, i´ve been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place _

_When i´m gone, you´ll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand end the stone _

_Could you make it on your own_

Ninguém ousava dizer uma só palavra, a doce melodia que saía da bela voz da jovem impressionava a todos inclusive um jovem que tinha belas orelhas de cachorro ( gente eu não resisti! Eu amo akelas orelhas dele! ), Mais ele admirava não só a canção mais também a pessoa que a cantava...

_If i could, then i would _

_I´ll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I´ll go wherever you will go_

Nada mais parecia existir somente a doce melodia e ela, todo ódio, rancor ou mágoa desaparecia a medida em que ela cantava.

_And maybe, i´ll find out_

_The way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days _

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well i hope there´s someone out there _

_Who can bring me back to you _

_Runaway with my heart _

_Runaway with my hope_

_Runaway with my love _

Agora nada mais importava pois o coração de kagome e a música estavam em sincronia. Ela olha para inuyasha que a olha de volta o que a encoraja para cantar a próxima estrofe.

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love my still go on _

_In your heart, in your mind _

_I´ll stay with you for al of time _

_If could, then i would _

_I´ll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low _

_I´ll go wherever will you go_

_If i could turn back time_

_I´ll go wherever willyou go_

_If i could make you mine _

_I´ll wherever will you go!_

Quando terminou de cantar, ouviram-se aplausos, propostas de casamento e outras que vcs podem imaginar... Kagome se dirigiu a inuyasha e se jogou nos braços dele, que não entendera mais retribuiu o abraço e ela apenas sussurrou em seu ouvido...

" Eu cantei para vc..."

Quando voltou o seu rosto para o dele foi surpreendida por um beijo. Sim, caro(a) leitor(a), mais não era qualquer beijo e sim o verdadeiro beijo do amor. Algumas pessoas a sua volta, aplaudiam, outras, lamentaram e outras estavam tão concentradas no jogo que nada percebiam a sua volta...

---o---0---o---0---

Na manhã seguinte, chegaram ao porto de _St.s Luis _e foram recebidos por um homem alto com longos cabelos negros, olhos tão vermelhos quanto o sangue e tinha uma expressão sedenta por morte que assustava até o mais corajoso. Kagome não sabia como explicar mais sentia que já conhecia ele, enquanto Inuyasha, mirok, sango o observavam com profundo ódio que parecia atravessar as barreiras do tempo. Mais quem era ele e por kagome tinha essa sensação de conhece-lo? Só descobriram se continuarem a ler a fic.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o

**Olá galerinha otaku! Sentiram falta dessa autora que nunca cumpre os prazos? Bem eu tô devolta e pronta para ser apedrejada! Mais antes que me matem eu tenho 2 motivos para Ter demorado tanto tempo! **

**1°: Eu fui para a prova final e fiquei em 7 matérias, 5 já eram obvias( port,mat,fis,Qui,bio) só não esperava Ter ficado em Geo e Ingreis! Só por um ponto! Deu vontade de matar o professor e não é que a vingança é plena? Quando chegou Quinta (08/12) o professor foi linchado por todos que ele deixou de recuperação! Me senti melhor...**

**2°: Bem essa ao escrever fiquei muito triste, minha amiga vai mudar de Planeta! Ela vai para a África ( Angola, para ser mais exata...) eu tô muito triste e por conta disso estou comendo compulsivamente e o pior eu não consigo engordar! **

**Bem...quero deixar bem claro que não sou o tipo de garota que se deixa levar mais o pobrema é mais forte que eu! Eu vou dizer na frase a baixo se souber o que eu quero dizer recebera sinceros elogios...**

**_" Minhas lágrimas secas pelo tempo deixaram marcas que não se cicatrizam e que sempre estarão em mim por mais que eu tente elas jamais vão me deixar, são sombras do meu passado, são ilusões do meu futuro e são tristezas do meu presente..."_**

**Bem espero que estejam gostando da fic, pois ainda vai rolar muita coisa... Ah! Gostaria de saber se alguém descobriu o nome da música citada no cap.5? **

**Desejo a todos sinceros votos de felicidade e paz neste natal e ano novo!**

**Mega beijos natalinos;**

**Elyon**


	7. Chapter 7

"Não sei mais o que esperar..." O Destino Quis Assim 

Cap.7 : Conhecendo o '' tio '' , o retorno da noiva, o bar, a profecia revelada

Kagome não sabia qual a razão, mais sentira um imenso ódio pelo homem, como se já tivesse sentindo a presença dele em algum lugar ... Não imaginara que encontraria alguém cuja aura era complemente negra e pode sentir no olhar, um sedento prazer em sangue... Ela despertou do transe em que estava quando o homem fez um referencia ao vela . Inuyasha, Mirok e Sango não pareciam apreciar a companhia do homem.

Inuyasha, não vai apresentar a essa bela flor, ao seu tio?- disse o homem

Inuyasha nada disse, somente fito-o com um profundo desprezo, na qual Sango sabia a razão...

Vejo que continua o mesmo meu querido subrinho- disse ele a inuyasha- Meu nome é Naraku e suponho que você deve ser a filha de Leoninne, Kagome, não?

Kagome confirmou com a cabeça, estava sem fala não sabia a razão mais não conseguira falar. Derrepente uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros presos por uma delicada fita, olhos castanhos, pele branca sai da carruagem e se atira nos braços de Inuyasha. Ele fica supreso e sem reação, não sabia o que fazer e perguntava-se o que kagome iria pensar.

Ah! Inuyasha! Eu estava com tanta saudade!- disse a mulher abraçando-o mais apertado

- O que vc pensa que está fazendo aqui, Kikyou?- disse ele em tom ríspido- pensei que não tínhamos mais nada a conversar!

Como assim "não tínhamos mais nada" ? Você acha que eu trai vc? Pois não é verdade e vc não tem provas para me acusar!

Caso vc não lembre minha querida EX- noiva eu sou um detetive e como detetive, investigo os fatos e depois de ter pego você na cama com outro homem e descobrir que tinha um caso com mais três homens, incluindo a mim! Vc só queria apenas o meu dinheiro! Saía da minha frente sua vadia! - brando ele puxando Kagome pelo braço, fugindo dali e sendo seguidos por Mirok e Sango.

Não se preocupe minha querida, vc terá o que quer e eu também...- disse Narak a Kikyou que deu um largo sorriso medonho...

Eu terei e não à nada, nem mesmo aquela maldita profecia vão me impedir- disse ela dando gargalhadas fazendo com que todos no porto a olha-a intrigados.

Ela entrou na carruagem, seguida por Naraku, ao baterem a porta o cocheiro bateu as rédeas e segui-o seu destino, o cocheiro ingênuo não sabia de nada, mais dentro da cabine os seus habitantes estavam entrelaçados um sobre o outro...não havia paixão e sim obsessão, uma violenta e cruel forma de querer o que não tinham. Sentinham prazer naquilo, que acreditavam ser o melhor, de uma forma totalmente grotesca e odiosa. Performas por toda aquela proeza que devia ter amor, mais só havia ganância, ódio, cobiça e acima de tudo um desejo ardente de trazer o mal a todos... O cocheiro como sempre se dirigia ao caminho mais longo, pobre rapaz, se soubesse o que seus "patrões" estavam fazendo... um encontrava conforto naquilo que procuravam, aquilo que fora-lhe desprezado, e que de alguma forma jamais poderá ser de ambos. Toda aquela paixão em ter um mero prazer, não passava de um simples contra tempo pois tentavam por meio desse feito satisfazer todas as suas vontades e obsessões.

Seus desejos eram case transparentes: queriam vingança, dinheiro, prazer e acima de qualquer coisa retalhar como se fossem fios de navalha os seus alvos. Mais por que disso?

Um foi rejeitado, o outro pego em flagrante, o que pode fazer o destino se não unir esses corações corrompidos pelo ódio e o poder?. Nada mais poderia interferir no destino, espaço e tempo, somente algo que os dois não possuem, **o poder que eles desconhecem** e que é capaz de enfrentar eras para se reencontrar...

-o0-0o0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-

Não muito distante dali, para ser mais exato em um bar onde freqüentavam gente "importante", onde certamente eram tramados planos contra a republica ou o país. O bar parecia agitado mais quando o gerente que estava atrás do balcão pois os olhos na Flor de Londres, não acreditou no que estava vendo; '' será que estou vendo um fantasma?" pensou ele. O gerente aparentava ter uns quarenta anos de diferença da Flor. A agitação estava totalmente descontrolada, tal que um homem bêbado atirou uma garrafa de vinho na direção de Kagome e que a teria atingido se não fosse por inuyasha ter a pego no ar e a quebrado em mil pedaços. O gerente pediu desculpas pelo ocorrido sem desgrudar os olhos de kagome. Ele os levou a uma mesa no fundo do estabelecimento onde a agitação parecia ter se acalmado.

Queira me desculpar mais o seu nome seria, Leoninne?- disse o gerente

Sinto lhe informar que esta jovem dama não se chama Leoninne e ela está acompanhada se não percebeu, meu caro Jeremy?- apressou-se inuyasha antes que kagome disse-se algo.

Não, queira me desculpar, senhor Taisho, é que ela me faz lembrar uma grande amiga que tive no passado, infelizmente ela já não está entre nós...

Vc conheceu a minha mãe?- disse kagome

Então, vc é filha de Leoninne...lamento pelo que aconteceu, todos que a conhecemos ficamos muito tristes... ela era linda, cheia de vida e ainda por cima cantava muito bem, não sei se vc sabe mais foi exatamente neste bar que sua mãe conheceu o seu pai- disse ele- Sei que vc deve ter passado maus bocados sendo órfã de pai e mãe, mais creio que eles jamais a tenham deixado e vc não deve perder as esperanças pois em breve o destino trará a vc uma alegria que jamais será tirada de vc...

Vc fala como se já soubesse que isso irá acontecer...

-... e vai acontecer não se preocupe _bella- _disse Jeremy

E eu posso perguntar quem te deu o direito de chamar a minha prima de _bella_?- perguntou Sango.

Claro. Jeremy Black Higurashi, sou primo de terceiro grau de Kagome...

Kagome olhava chocada ao que acabara de ouvir, ela tinha um primo que supostamente tinha mais para ser seu pai! Sango olhava perplexa e Mirok e Inuyasha agiam como se já soubessem...

Desculpe por não ter ido procura-la antes, mas creio que tem conhecimento da profecia, não?- disse ele

- Que profecia?- disseram kag, inu, san. mir

Por acaso a sua mãe, antes de morrer lhe recitou um poema chamado " Ultima Alma"?

Não sei, eu era muito pequena- mentiu pois se recordava de cada palavra que sua mãe lhe dissera antes de partir- mais acho que lembro alguma coisa sobre os elementos e uma alma que...

Iluminará a escuridão e trará a luz- disse Jeremy

Como vc sabe de tudo isso, meu caro Jeremy?- disse inuyasha derrepente

Queiram me desculpar, mais tenho que voltar o trabalho...

Ele fingiu não escutar o que inuyasha perguntara e retomou seus afazeres. Mirok incrédulo não custava a pensar numa solução para tudo isso. Inuyasha fitava kagome que parecia estar ainda chocada com o fato ocorrido e ficava pensativa olhando para o nada. Kagome despertou do seu transe quando inuyasha segurou-lhe a mão e percebeu que ele a olhava preocupado.

Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem...- disse kagome

E quem disse que eu estou preocupado- disse ele tentando disfarçar

O teu olhar e o modo como vc age- repoudeu ela

- Eles podem se enganar, minha _bella...- _disse ele

Kagome corou ao ouvir inuyasha dizer _"minha bella" _e quando ele estava se aproximando para beija-la, ela desvio-se, o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido : _" Aqui não...Mirok, Sango e o resto..."_ . Ele entendera e confirmou com um belo sorriso. Mirok e Sango entenderão o recado e como se não bastasse os dois estarem segurando candelabros, Sango teve outra de suas fabulosas idéias...

Kagome, cante para nós...

Ela exitou mais quando olhou para inuyasha, não soube explicar mais sentira uma vontade de cantar...

_Hold on to me love _

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanter to stay was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you fell me in your arms_

A algazarra avia silenciado-se quando a bela começou a cantar, o gerente não podera acreditar ;parecia que estava ouvindo Leoninne cantar. Derrepente ele viu envez de kagome, sua mãe, Leoninne e em sua volta estavam ele, o pai de Kagome, o pai de Inuyasha e Naraku.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you _

_It ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter _

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hinding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me _

_I can taste it in your hears_

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you _

_It ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here _

_But still you make and know the truth no one's there _

_Don't be afraid _

_Calling me, calling me as you back_

No bar não houve ninguém que se recusa-se a aplaudir a bela, todos gritavam querendo bis e com direito a propostas de casamento( que sensação de _dejavior_... ), nisso Inuyasha tentou tirar satisfações com o dito cujo que dissera isso a SUA bela. Mais como já se era de esperado kagome o impediu e saíram correndo pelo estabelecimento até a porta onde...

_Calling me as you back!_

E então sairão do bar junto com mirok e sango correndo feito loucos atrás desses '' ventos brincalhões''. O que o destino reserva para esses casais?

Espere um minuto!- disse Kagome um pouco distante do bar- Inuyasha, agora o senhor pode me explicar essa história de NOIVA, hein?

Mais cedo ou tarde, Kagome teria que saber que ela tem uma concorrente- disse Sango

Sango está certa, Inuyasha- disse mirok- constrangendo inuyasha que tomava fôlego

Bem, eu creio que vc já sabe o motivo do meu rompimento, eu fui traído, e então me isolei durante dois meses na casa dos meus avós, depois disso Mirok, descobriu aonde eu estava, que até hoje eu não descobri como, mais suspeito de quem seja- disse dando um olhar suspeito para Sango, mais ela não se intimidou- e me pediu ajuda para descobrir o mistério da morte de sua mãe e o resto vc já sabe...

Kagome olhava inuyasha, este a fitava e sem que perceber-se, Kagome se atira em seus braços e lhe rouba um beijo, um longo e demorado beijo... Um homem observa-os do outro lado da rua, quem será ele?

-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-

Um homem entra no bar, ele sobe as escadarias que levaram aos aposentos do gerente. Perto da entrada do quarto, encontrava-se um grande quadro representando a luta entre a luz e as trevas. Ele passa a mão entre a moldura e derrepente se transforma em um tipo de passagem secreta que o leva a escadarias de pedra, iluminadas por tochas de fogo. No final das escadas um homem vestindo pele de babuíno e uma pessoa vestindo vestes brancas, que cobriam os pés. Não dava ao certo para saber se era homem ou mulher pois seu rosto estava coberto por um pano na qual podia-se ver não muito nítido a boca da pessoa. O homem aprocimou-se do vestido de pele de babuíno e ajuelhou-se.

Ela sabe da profecia, mais desconhece seu significado - disse ''ele''

Não se ouvira nada a não ser gargalhadas de satisfação, mais quem eram e o que pretendiam? O destino será piedoso ou retalhará novamente os corpos das pessoas com seus ventos gélidos e cortantes?

_''Frio...inescrupuloso e gélido onde está a chama que te esquentará? Onde esta a sua alma? Perdida em um lugar ou presa em um objeto? Onde está a luz contra as trevas? Quando enfim poderemos respirar aliviados, sabendo que todo esse ódio agora já não existe mais... Aonde está essa chama... que procuro sem achar..."_

Subitamente, em um lugar estranho, onde eram guardados recordações que transcendiam o tempo. Um homem que aparentava ter no minimo uns cinquenta e nove, sessenta anos lia um diário antigo que lhe traziam recordações que ainda permaneciam vivas em sua memória e uma jovem que conhecia estava registrada nesse diário, mais ao lembrar que a jovem agora não passa de apenas uma lembrança, uma lágrima rolou por rosto e caiu de súbito no nome da jovem: Leoninne. Quem era este homem e que ele tinha com Leoninne?

E o que está reservado para Kagome neste destino que a vida lhe reservou?

_**O destino dela já está escrito, mais você só irar descobrir se continuar a ler a história...**_

_**-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-**_

**Conversas paralelas:**

Oh Harry! Me empresta a tua capa?

Para quê em Elyon? Dá ultima vez eu te emprestei a nimbus 2000 e depois deu no que deu

Ah! Harryinho, me empresta para eu fikar invisível pois os fãs da Barro de Jarro velho querem me matar! SOCORRO!

_**Bobeiras a parte...**_

Olá otakus! Não escrevo desde 2005! Quanto tempo e como foram as festas? Devem ter sido ótimas, assim espero...

Bem lhes apresento o cap. 7! Como ficou? Espero que desfrutem pois irei demorar um pocado de tempo para lhes mostrar o cap.8, pois retorno as aulas dia 30/01! Eu sei NINGUÉM MERECE! Mais vou aproveitar o tempo para dar uma estudada basic para relembrar algo!

Olhem, podem ser sinceros comigo: como ficou a cena Hentai- Poetc do Naraku e a Kikyou? Devo que para escrever essa cena fiquei três dias tentando faze-la mais só deu isso... eu particularmente gostei, mais para escreve-la li várias fics que me inspiraram. As que mais gostei foram:

**" Amar é uma Fraqueza" - Naru-L **

**" Beauty of the Beast"- Ryeko-dono**

**" Piratas Não Amam"- Bella lamonier **

_Eu leio e recomendo! Garanto que são as melhores fics que eu já li!_

Obrigado, por lerem a fic e desejo que continuem lendo e relendo... Ei! O que vc tá fazendo aí parado lendo esse comentário! Quero saber quais são suas dúvidas, recramações, elogios...

One big kiss for every! ( meu Ingreis é péssimo!)

Beijos espaciais a todos e muito espaciais mesmo para essas autoras!

Elyon

Ps: Não se esqueçam de comentar

Ps2: Comam direitinho, escovem os dentes e bláblábláblá...

Hehe... SMACKS FOR YOUs!


End file.
